I want to spent my lifetime with you
by Mysticalpower
Summary: If Miaka love the very wrong person in Fushigi Yuugi and that is Tamahome cause he lived in the other world and character only in the book of the four Gods. Well, its the same but in a REALITY.


Disclaimer: I do not own fushigi yuugi.  
  
Author's note: I can assure you it was as good story.  
  
It was a lazily morning when Miaka take off her clothes and taking a bath in their small bathroom outside the house. She washed her lengthy hair and she massaged her smooth skin on her shoulder. Knock! Knock!  
  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
  
"It was me, Yui I'm just here to bring your clothes for the party tomorrow." She put the paper bag over the table near in the bathroom and combs her short hair.  
  
"Oh thank you Yui," she wore her bath rob and opened the door and goes to Yui's place.  
  
"You know what I'm so excited," she holds her right hand. "Imagine the only son of Mandeville the most rich family here in our town was here, will celebrate his 20th at the very first time because he grew in U.S.A and I hope he will recognize my beauty."  
  
Miaka murmured and get her cloth and stared it deeply and she bit her lips. "I don't know if I can go in that party because my mom said that I will the one guard the house because they're not here." She hugs the dress. "But, I really like this dress it is fit and very dark red and I like the fabric of it. And I don't want to waste my money buy this for nothing."  
  
Yui stared her and sighed. "Miaka, if they're not her they will not notice that you're not also here so?" she touched her shoulder. "And I know you really want to attend the party because you want to saw him"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Don't ever deny at me I knew you really like our classmate in chemistry, Hotohori, because he is intelligent, warm, and gentle man don't you?"  
  
Miaka bow her head and bit her lips she breathe softly and fitting the dress to her body and goes inside the house and look her reflection on the mirror, on the other hand, Yui follow her best friend and seated near on the mirror. "The dress is exactly fit on you" she rises and embraces her best friend from the back while looking their reflections.  
  
"I know if I attend in that party my mother will be Mad." She sighed.  
  
"Who told you that?" Yui smile. "What friends are for If I can't help you don't worry I have an idea."  
  
"Yui!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to lie anymore."  
  
"Miaka!" she touched Miaka's shoulder. "It can makes you happy why don't you go with the flow. Everything will be alright, trust me."  
  
The sun was about to cover by the clouds the surroundings is yellow orange and Miaka like staring the sun. "Hey! Sister" Keisuke her elder brother dump her shoulder and seated beside her outside the house. "If I know, you were thinking about the party in Mandeville mansion. Miaka, you don't belong there just stay in our house.  
  
"Keisuke, I know I don't belong in that party but I really wanted to attend that party." Her voice was trembled. "I dream to ride in the limousine wearing a princess gown my head surrounded by plenty of flowers. And I walk on a red carpet goes to my prince waiting for me holding a bouquet of flowers. And I will be his wife as a queen and will be lived happily ever after."  
  
Keisuke laid his hand around to her shoulder and touched her nose. "Miaka, stop dreaming! You are only a daughter of farmers" he smiled. "But I will help you I will be the one to guard the house tomorrow so that you can go in that party. But. don't ever told to mom and dad that you will attend the party cause I surely know that they don't ever allow you.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm your brother and I like that best for you," he smiled. "If it can make you happy go a head."  
  
"Thank you Keisuke" she hugs her brother tightly.  
  
Miaka woke up early in the morning and you can see to her eyes the happiness she felt. And every one of her family noticed it.  
  
"What happen to my youngest daughter," her mother, Zuzumi asks him in the kitchen while they are eating. "Is there a good news"?  
  
Miaka bit her lips. "Ohm. I-I decided to go in Yui's house and-and help her to sale the vegetables for extra income." She sighed. "So. dad.mom where do you go in this afternoon?"  
  
"We will go to next town to earn some vegetables. Miaka, if keisuke will go out you should be there Miaka," her father, Suzuki said while putting water to his glass. "Keisuke, where do you go later? "  
  
"Ohm" he looks to Miaka and drink his water. "I should be there so that Miaka can help her friend."  
  
Miaka gazed to her brother and smiled.  
  
In the afternoon Zuzumi tie her lengthy wavy hair and wore her farmer dress the same as Suzuki's dress. Suzuki gets his farmer's hat and give the basket to his wife and Zuzumi get it.  
  
"Miaka you should be there around 8 in the night," Suzuki said.  
  
"Yes dad," she bow her head and kiss Zuzumi's cheek and Suzuki and Keisuke did the same thing.  
  
When Zuzumi is about to go. "Miaka and keisuke take care."  
  
A few minutes later Zuzumi and Suzuki are totally go. On the other hand, Miaka wore the dress she put a pink lipstick a blush on and her lengthy straight hair surrounds by plenty of flowers and go downstairs.  
  
"Ohm, you know what! Keisuke," Yui seated beside to Keisuke in living room. "I really appreciated that you help your sister to attend the party."  
  
"She's my sister I wanted her to be happy." Keisuke said.  
  
Yui smiled and bit her lips and look her reflection on the mirror. "Gush! He is so handsome Miaka has a very gentle man brother if Keisuke is rich I really more like him and I don't need to attend that party to haunt a rich man." She told herself. "I really like his black straight hair and his masculine body that it seems so durable."  
  
And suddenly she notice the reflection of Miaka goes to them and she turn her head and rises. "Gush! Miaka you really look great," she exclaimed and goes to her place and touched the white roses surrounded by Miaka's head. "Wow! How pretty you are! Your make up wasn't so dark but it makes you really pretty."  
  
"Great! You look like a princess" Keisuke laid his hand to her shoulder and touched her nose. "You are really pretty the same as me don't she Yui?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yui smiled.  
  
Miaka smiled and she felt so excited. " I like your sky blue dress and your short hair you look also great," Miaka said. "Shall we?"  
  
"Okay, so Keisuke have a nice night," and she kiss his cheek with temptation.  
  
"Take care my sister, Yui" Keisuke murmured. "Miaka good luck!"  
  
"Thank you brother" she smiled.  
  
They borrow the black car and driver of Yui's ex boyfriend and they ride in it. When they are about to stop Miaka felt scared because almost rich people are invited. "Oh my God!" she told herself. "This is it but I really don't know what to do say to them."  
  
"Miaka at last we are here," Yui look around. "They have many visitors and look almost of them has a car."  
  
"Yui, I'm scared," she sighed. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Miaka this is your day," Yui hold her hand. "Don't worry just smile and feel cool and everything will be alright just trust me. 


End file.
